


雪吻chapter2

by matlin



Category: VJin - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 12:36:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17549801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matlin/pseuds/matlin





	雪吻chapter2

金硕珍在遇到金泰亨之前，觉得他的人生是毫无希望的，从小被遗弃，被孤儿院收养，孤儿院的院长对他很好，但是5岁的时候金硕珍就被一对夫妇领养，可是后面他们有了自己的小孩，就把自己送回去了，10岁后被另一对夫妇收养，本以为进入了一个美满的家庭，结果这对夫妇有暴力倾向，虐待了他整整6年，好在自己学习成绩十分优异，高考被一所重点大学录取，获得学费全免和高额奖学金的待遇，而金硕珍向警方告发了这对养父母，终于离开了那个噩梦般的家庭，而孤儿院院长早几年就因病去世，孤儿院也办不下去了，金硕珍也回不去，他又变成孤身一人。

在大学分化后，他就开始了被同学欺负的生活，他长相俊美，却因为这个大学是一个贵族大学，而他是以优等生身份入读的底层学生群体之一，又是一个omega，自然会被高傲的家庭背景优渥的学生瞧不起，私人物品莫名其妙被扔进垃圾桶，自己被锁在教室，甚至被殴打，都是家常便饭，与他一样地位的omega都自身难保，谁也帮不了谁。金硕珍一直怀疑他存在于世界上的意义，孤儿院院长一直教导他忍耐命运的不幸是为了可以遇见未来的幸福，这也是支撑着金硕珍熬过来的信仰，可是越过越早越糟的生活让他开始质疑： 他真的会获得幸福吗？

遇到金泰亨后他以为上天终于开始怜悯他，在那之前他不是不知道金泰亨的名字，大名鼎鼎的金氏集团的少爷，未来的继承人，本身在学校的地位就极高，尤其是分化为alpha后，获得更多学生的追捧。像金硕珍这样的人，跟金泰亨是八竿子打不着关系，可是却在那个大雪纷飞的夜晚，金泰亨救了他，从此金硕珍的生命里，就牢牢地刻上了金泰亨的印记。

金泰亨当然不知道他随手的“英雄救美”行为在金硕珍心里产生多大的影响，金硕珍这个普通人也不会给他留下印象多深的印象，可是隔天下课的时候看到门口等着他的羞涩的金硕珍时，他还是吓了一跳。

“这是我做的....便当.....给你....” 金硕珍红着脸，他没有什么长处，就是会做饭，做的饭特别好吃，他想不到要怎么报答金泰亨，唯一能想到的就是给他做饭。

金泰亨身旁的朋友哄堂大笑，伴随着嘲讽，“太阳从西边升起来了，麻雀想飞上枝头变凤凰。” “这是想攀上我们金少爷、也不看看自己什么出身。” “这饭盒看起来这么脏，吃了怕是会进医院吧哈哈哈哈哈。” 金硕珍对这些嘲讽早已习以为常，依然举着他的便当。

金泰亨皱了皱眉、推开了：“我救你只是举手之劳，你不用太放在心上，以后不用这样做。” 说完，没有再看金硕珍，带着朋友们从金硕珍身边穿过，伴随着朋友们的口哨声，其中，就有李泰桓的参与。

金硕珍没有放弃，每天坚持送着便当，到后面金泰亨烦了，懒得拒绝，直接收了便当，但是放学后金硕珍却在垃圾桶里发现了他的便当盒。 他无奈地笑了笑，但还是坚持着，不送便当，就在金泰亨打完篮球的时候，给他递上点心和水，金泰亨的粉丝很多，却没有一个敢像金硕珍一样主动套近乎的，围观者看到金硕珍的举动都愣住了，第一是惊讶金硕珍的行为，第二是惊讶金硕珍的地位。 不出意外，金泰亨还是没有接受金硕珍的关心，金硕珍也不泄气，继续坚持着。

这天放学，金硕珍值日，他刚把垃圾倒进垃圾桶，头就被套上袋子被一阵蛮力拖到一个地方，套子摘掉时，原来是仓库。眼前站着的金泰亨的几个朋友，为首的是李泰桓，身后还有一个叫...叫闵玧其？李泰桓恶狠狠地指着金硕珍：“ 我/警/告你，以后离金泰亨远一点，他有心上人的，别再搞那些歪/门/xie/道的事情，否则，今天给你点苦头吃。”

金硕珍心里一滞，金泰亨有喜欢的人了，是谁呢....但没一会他又抬起头，坚定地说：“我不会放弃的。”

“好啊，你以为我不敢是吧，兄弟们，上！”

金硕珍一瘸一拐地走出仓库，摸了摸嘴角，痛的“呲” 一声，不愧是alpha，打人真痛啊....

第二天，金硕珍脸上贴着胶布，依旧众目睽睽之下给金泰亨送水，李泰桓气得牙痒痒，自此之后，金硕珍遭遇的欺负变本加厉，周围的人都看不下去了，同班的omega朋友纷纷劝金硕珍，可金硕珍不知道哪来的执念，就这样一直坚持，直到大学毕业。

也不知道是不是功夫不负有心人，金泰亨对金硕珍的态度也没一开始那么排斥，偶尔也会接受金硕珍的食物，心情好的时候，也会聊上几句，每当这时，金硕珍内心就会十分欢喜，接连好几天心情都好起来，但也就止步于此，没有更深的进展。 金泰亨的朋友们依旧视金硕珍为眼中钉，认为他就是一个为了钱不惜丢掉尊严的下作之人，喝酒的时候不断地提醒着金泰亨，金泰亨只是无所谓地摇摇头：“我又不喜欢他，你们别操心了。”

终于到了众人期待的毕业聚会，金泰亨和他的朋友们准备在一家高级会所举办party。这天金硕珍放学走在路上的时候，一辆私家车经过他身边停下，后座是金泰亨，他递给金硕珍一张请帖：“这是毕业聚会的邀请函，到时可以来。”

“我？我吗！？”金硕珍眼睛亮了起来。还想说什么，金泰亨摇上车窗，车就开走了。

没有背景的omega金硕珍竟然被金泰亨邀请去只有家境优渥的学生才能去的聚会，很多人都恨得牙痒痒，其中不乏一些一样出身底层的omega，看着高兴得每天哼着曲儿的金硕珍，他们想出了一个主意。这天他们偷偷递给金硕珍一个装满药片的瓶子，悄悄地说：“这个是可以让一个alpha依赖上omega的信息素的药片，你不是喜欢金泰亨吗？聚会上把药片吃下去，再给金泰亨吃，记住，要在一个密闭的空间，不然信息素散发了就没有效果了。” 金硕珍怀疑地说：“这个药片没有什么副作用吧？” “没有！就跟抑制剂一样的，金泰亨都邀请你去了，肯定对你有意思，你不把握机会，毕业后就见不到他了！”

“这倒也是....” 金硕珍没考虑过毕业之后的问题，想到见不到金泰亨心里就急，毫不犹豫就收下了药瓶，还真心实意地感谢那几个omega，却没有发现那几个omega对视之后诡异的笑容。

聚会当天，金硕珍刚到会所，就被富丽堂皇的装修震惊了，到处都是精心制作的美食，还有演奏着动感音乐的摇滚乐队，大家热情地跳着舞，喝酒，唱歌，金硕珍看到金泰亨和李泰桓他们坐在不远处的一个沙发上，金泰亨看起来心情不大好，一瓶一瓶地喝酒，周围的朋友正在和他说着什么，金硕珍对李泰桓心有余悸，决定先不过去。他随手拿了两杯水，分别扔了两颗药片进去，戴药片溶解，他站在旁边等着机会。过了一会，金泰亨起身走出去，金硕珍猜想他是去厕所，就悄悄地跟过去。果不其然，看着金泰亨开了厕所门进去，金硕珍趁门没关上也跟着进去。会所的洗手间果然不一般，特别的宽敞，中间竟然还有一个沙发，金硕珍悄悄地锁了门，金泰亨听到声音转过身来就被金硕珍吓了一跳：“ 你干嘛！”

金硕珍撒了个谎：“ 刚刚你朋友在旁边，我不好意思过去...就跟着你进来了，我看你喝了很多酒，可能渴了，这杯水给你喝。”

金泰亨纳闷地看着金硕珍，第一次见到在厕所递水的，不过不能用一般人的标准衡量金硕珍的脑回路，刚好他的确也渴了，金泰亨接过水，一口喝了下去，金硕珍也连忙喝了自己手中那杯，然后又结果金泰亨的空杯子，金硕珍不知道药效什么时候开始产生作用，决定说话拖延时间：“泰亨，其实我还想谢谢你，邀请我来这次聚会，我是真的，很开心，原来我也是你的朋友。”

金泰亨摆摆手：“多一张邀请函而已，当时想起就给你了，你应该没有来过这种地方，体验一下也好。”

“我刚刚看你心情好像不好，发生什么事了吗？”

“没什么，就是一个好友走了而已。”金泰亨突然觉得很奇怪，自己怎么这么耐心地回答金硕珍的问题，难道是因为自己醉了？

金硕珍看到金泰亨有些发愣，想走近一步询问，突然觉得自己脸有点热，自己明明没喝酒，但是怎么会有一种微醺的感觉？眼睛还有些花？再看看金泰亨，似乎也站不稳，空气弥漫着一股奇怪的味道，是信息素！金硕珍知道药效起作用了，是不是这样，金泰亨就会喜欢上他了？

可是慢慢地金硕珍觉得不对了，他浑身燥热，陷入一种奇怪的感觉，身体开始散发浓郁的荷尔蒙气味，是甜甜的黑糖牛奶味，学校为了规范学生之间的交往，会强制按照学生的分化情况强制配给抑制剂，金硕珍都有按时吃，所以从来没有真正情动过，第一次发情也是在老师监督下及时抑制，现在这个情况，他根本意识不到自己是在发情，而且是强烈的发情。

金泰亨也好不到哪去，从刚刚开始他就意识到不对劲，自己一直有按时服用抑制剂，现在也不是发情的周期，怎么突然浑身发软，他看到满脸潮红的金硕珍，还有放在旁边的空杯，强忍着本能，咬牙质问：“水里面是什么？”

“我....我不知道.....朋友给我的.....说是可以让你喜欢上我的信息素的药片.....” 金硕珍的大脑已经开始缺氧，什么都反应不过来了。

“什么！！金硕珍！你给我吃催情药.....” 金泰亨完全明白了，再这样呆下去一定会出事，他挣扎着想要走到浴室门口，可金硕珍就蹲坐在那里，越靠近，金泰亨的大脑就越被那股黑糖牛奶味充袭，本来alpha受omega信息素吸引就是天性，正常情况下金泰亨可以靠他的强大意志力控制，可是现在有了催情剂的作用，他根本抵抗不了。

金硕珍眼神迷茫，整个人因为金泰亨的靠近而更为敏感，他微微张嘴，脸色酡红，金泰亨的无花果气味是他最真实的期盼，想要被触摸，被亲吻，被拥抱，被占有。“唔……” 金硕珍唇间开始发出难耐的呻吟，他已经陷入难以忍耐的欲潮，从身体内部泛滥出渴望被填满的空虚，眼睛也变得湿润而微红，就这样直勾勾的看着金泰亨。

金泰亨在心底咒骂一声，Omega的荷尔蒙在颤动，带着难以抗拒的诱惑，如同一只搔人痒处的手，撩拨着金泰亨的情欲。他深深的吸了一口气，也开始控制不住了。金硕珍动情的摸样让他体内Alpha的本能开始占据上风，他想撕开他的衣服，一寸一寸抚摸赤裸的肌肤，想要占据眼前的身体，用自己的气息填满他，他想进犯到金硕珍身体的深处，在那里洒下他的种子，他想让他痛苦的呻吟，也想让他喻悦的欢歌……

金硕珍已经感觉得到自己现在的变化，前面的性器已经挺立的笔直，身后的小穴，正在一开一合的翕动，肌肤变得敏感而火热，他无意识地扭动着，衬衣随着他的动作，渐渐撩高，堆积到胸口的位置，露出一段精瘦又柔韧的腰身。金泰亨体内有一种破坏的欲望叫嚣着席卷他的意志，他也许知道但从未真正体会到Omega能对他造成的影响是如此的巨大，占有的欲望从内心最深处带着滂沱的气势喷涌而出，即使他脑子里想的是那个人，可Omega甜美的味道扑面而来，金泰亨被这样浓郁的气味冲击的几乎失去理智，双眼瞬间泛起了一层淡淡的红色。他抓起金硕珍，用力摔在沙发上，然后毫不犹豫地一把撕开金硕珍的衬衣，金硕珍的气息，就像最醇香的美酒一样诱人，又比最精致的糖果还甜美，金泰亨理智终于在这一刻彻底离开了他，整个人重重地压在金硕珍的身上，用自己的气息一层、一层包裹着眼前这个被发情所折磨的Omega，两个人的气息交融，催生出更加炙热的荷尔蒙，整个房间里充斥着狂野而情色的味道。

金泰亨的嘴唇碰触到金硕珍的颈侧，狠狠地一口咬了下去，血液从伤口渗出，带着金硕珍的气息和甜美的滋味，充斥着金泰亨的嗅觉。接着他甩脱衬衫，解开皮带，拉下裤子，顺带扒开金硕珍的，赤裸地肌肤带着强势和浓郁的性欲，贴近金硕珍。

金硕珍本能地立刻伸手，牢牢地缠住他的脖子，胸口抬起，紧紧地贴在金泰亨胸前，双腿也攀上了他的腰，用那部位一下一下磨蹭着金泰亨硕大的性器。金泰亨钢硬如铁的性器带着侵略的气息和冲刺的力道，顺着金硕珍湿润的穴口，一捅到底。

极致的快感伴随着极致的疼痛席卷金硕珍，身体虽然自然润滑，却到底无法扩张到金泰亨那骇人的尺寸，被撑开的疼痛和被填满的快乐同时袭来，如洪水般淹没了金硕珍

除了生理上的，还有心理上的快感，疼痛带来的献祭感和Alpha强势而不容抗拒的侵犯，让金硕珍有一种自己属于金泰亨的快感。他的每一个细胞都在叫嚣着、渴求着更多的侵犯。

金泰亨放肆地开始律动。他并不在意金硕珍会不会痛，他抽出性器，又狠狠地插入，那通道紧致又火热，带着融化理智的温度，炙烤着情欲。金泰亨前后摆动着腰，肆意地进出着早已经柔软的小穴，每一次拔出自己的性器，都带出淋漓的液体，而每一次进去，都狠狠地撞击到最深处。

“嗯……啊哈……啊……不要……”金硕珍缩紧了身体，金泰亨太长太粗，让他有一种会被撑坏的错觉，一种突如其来的快感夹杂着疼痛如闪电般将他砸醒。他不能抑制地哭泣，“痛……” 

混乱的金泰亨不知道他已经顶到了金硕珍的生殖腔，他没有犹豫深深地埋入，伴随着进入腔口的疼痛，金硕珍狠狠地咬上金泰亨的肩头，泪水模糊了眼眶，金泰亨将自己牢牢固定在金硕珍的身体内，炙热的精液一股一股地射出，直到金泰亨离开金硕珍的身体，就这样，金硕珍被金泰亨，标记了。

高潮过后，当金泰亨意识到两人的气味发生融合时，他终于清醒了过来，他看着还蜷缩着一团地金硕珍，立即站起身，厌恶地指着金硕珍：“原来，原来他们说的是真的....你费尽心机接近我，就是等着今天！是吧？等着我们发生关系，然后我对你负责，是不是？”

金硕珍已经连动一下的力气都没了，他现在浑身有一股奇怪的感觉，说不出是什么，他看着金泰亨愤怒地看着他，很想摇头，不，不是的，他不知道发生了什么，可是金泰亨不给他解释的机会，快速地穿好衣服，看着光着身子的金硕珍，又怒吼道：“还不穿上衣服，你想让别人看笑话吗！”

金硕珍感到委屈，他挣扎着，拿回被金泰亨甩远的衣物，艰难地套上，两人现在明显一副情欲后的样子，空气中又散发着浓郁的性事后的气息，怎么隐藏得了？”

金泰亨拿起电话，打给了会所的服务人员，安排了指示，然后对金硕珍冷冷地说：“我已经安排了车子，你从后门走，司机会给你一笔钱，你该回哪儿回哪儿去，以后，别再让我见到你。”

说罢，开了门，又回过头了来：“金硕珍，今晚邀请你来，是我犯的最大的一个错误。”


End file.
